First Date
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: An evening festival is the perfect place for a first date. NejixHina


A/n: I am a major NejixHina fan… Seriously… So, I wrote this because I felt like it.

* * *

_**First Date**_

Anyone who looked would've seen a brother and sister attending a festival. Of course, if they'd looked harder they would've seen the blushes and secret glances they cast each other. The Tanabata festival was later that night, but the preparations were the most fun time to be around. Almost everybody was wearing a kimono or yukata. Neji was "escorting" Hinata to the main festival grounds, where she would make a speech and tell the tale of Tanabata. Neji was walking very close to Hinata, and many would've dismissed it as a common bodyguard stance, but had you followed them into a desolate street, you would have seen their hands intertwine.

Hiashi sat in front of an alter praying. His brother's alter. After all, it was the latter's son who would be joining the former's family. Hiashi had noticed Neji's talent, and decided to make it recognized that Neji was in the head family, and he was no longer a branch member.  
"He and Hinata have been getting along very nicely. Maybe I should rethink my decision about your crazy idea of marrying them?" Hiashi asked the wooden alter. Hizashi had supposed it once, when they were young, about if he had a daughter and Hiashi had a son (or as we know it, vice versa) they could marry them. Hiashi had said it was improper and not usually done in this day and age. But only now did the idea seem plausible.

Hinata couldn't find the words she was looking for. She and Neji had been walking in complete silence the whole day. She supposed he was embarrassed. She had needed to go with someone to the Festival, and Naruto was away, so she'd asked Neji. She knew it looked like a date, and if they ran into anyone they knew, they would call it a date too. It is not a date! she tried to reason, but she couldn't make herself believe it. As they approached the grounds, Neji noticed that a lot of the rookie nine was there, as well as his own teammates and the sand siblings (who'd stopped by to see Tsunade). Hinata immediately began blushing and she grabbed Neji's sleeve. Neji knew this move all too well. She'd done it a lot when they were younger. Neji stopped walking and pushed Hinata behind him and cast a look back at her saying he wouldn't move until she felt completely sure she wanted to this. Mentally, he was cursing Naruto for not being there. Hinata poked her head around from behind him and saw Kiba wave. She'd been noticed.

Hinata stepped slowly out from behind Neji, still holding his sleeve, and began to walk towards her friends. She smiled prettily at the sand siblings (which she got smiles back for, except from Gaara) and she went over to see her friends. She had dropped Neji's sleeve yet he followed her. Just being her bodyguard, he told himself. But part of him knew that something more was behind it. He had grown close to the girl he had tried to kill years ago. She had changed in that time too, and she was less shy, most of the time.

Hinata read the story without making a single mistake. All of the children loved it. She was good with children. Neji had watched her play with them during the beginning of the festivals and smiled.  
"She'll be a great mother one day," he said to no one in particular, who happened to be Kakashi.  
"You do realize that because of your blood and her being the heir, they will try to marry you to together?" Kakashi pointed out. Neji coughed on his _onigiri._  
"They wouldn't! We are cousins!" Neji argued.  
"Yes, but you two have the most powerful bloodline traits and you seem to like her a lot more than you should, so they probably will…" Kakashi trailed off. Neji had never thought of it like that.  
Maybe…

The fireworks had begun.  
Hinata sat on a small hillside, surrounded by children who were looking at the shapes being made in the sky.  
Neji walked over to Hinata and sat beside her. Her eyes were filled with the colours of the sky. Neji was captivated by it, and he didn't even notice when Hinata was looking back at him.  
"Is there something wrong, Neji-san?" she asked, concernedly.  
Neji snapped out of it, and look at his cousin. "N-no!" he said loudly, defending himself.  
Hinata laughed and a small smile spread across her lips. Neji just smiled back for a while. It seemed like time had stopped for the both of them.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

He then leaned in, and my mind went crazy. My only though was to stay where I was. He was going to kiss me…

It was magical. The fireworks had made everything perfect, and I didn't even care that it wasn't Naruto I was kissing. In fact, I was happier that it was Neji.

He pulled away blushing, and I had a slight suspicion I was too. He smiled and then he seemed to have realized what he'd done.

"I'm sorry Hinata… I didn't mean to!" he said quickly.

I seem to remember saying something along the lines of I enjoyed it and it was okay back to him. He calmed down after that.

"We should have dates like this more often," I laughed. He smiled. That was… _our _first date…

* * *

A/n: Crappy and short, but cute… It may be jumpy, but I dunno. Just review, please. And I may post my other story later… 


End file.
